There have been many incidents with tragic consequences where individuals, such as miners or drillers who may be drilling and/or digging the middle of a mountain which may be volcanic and cause exposure to a toxic gas environment, are often lost or badly injured because the lone worker/miner/driller is unaware or is unable to communicate their current location, much less contact an emergency rescue unit. In many cases, such as when mining an active volcano, the ability of miners to effectively communicate their status and location is often critical to their safety and the safety of their peers working in the same area or within close proximity. In some examples, clouds of sulfur are very thick and can lead to coughing fits or even loss of consciousness such that these miners are unable to call for help and/or accurately communicate their location in emergency situations.
At the same time, the inventor has discovered other latent and unmet needs stemming from the nature of sending information from an individual, involved in an accident or an individual who has reached a particular destination, to another device or a control monitoring system. The traditional emergency notification and communication means involves tracking devices which continuously send their status and location information to a monitoring control system or another device, but these methods suffer from the cost of expensive airtime tariffs. The inventor has identified that sending such informational messages on behalf of the tracking device via a master or monitoring device or devices could in many instances improve communication and provide precision location identification. Thus, there remains an unmet need for a solution that can avoid the reliance on costly and ineffective messaging means while enabling improved communication and location determination.